Manipulation
by deadlykitty
Summary: Tohru has a darker side, and she is determined to get her guy. Too bad he is the king of manipulation, and Tohru may fall victim to her own trap's snare.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little thought I had as to what may happen if Tohru had actually always been a manipulative person. I know I am not the first person to do this, but hopefully I'll be the only one to have it done in this way. It will switch off between Tohru and Shigure's POV, and the chapters may not be long, often repeating some of the same lines as seen in this first chapter. I hope you like!

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious? No way is it mine!

------------- ---------------- -----------------

Have you ever seen how people will just sit around talking about each other? It seems everywhere I go I run into the same types of people... but I'm not like that. No, I am the innocent. I am the one who believes in the good of people.

Shigure sits there everyday, watching me, calculating my every move. It seems he's always watching, always waiting. I can not be certain, but I've never let slip my true thoughts. He wouldn't know I watch him as much as he watches me.

At the grocery store people constantly talk about me. Every time I go I go with either Yuki or Kyo. My friends know I am uninterested in either, but the two boys seem to have other plans. Yuki is too quiet, too unsure of himself. Kyo is too tempermental, and though he is improving, it's not fast enough for me.

As it is, Shigure is too perverted, too egotistical. Yet there is something about him that attracts me. Something is exciting me every time I see him. It's that excitement he arouses in me that made me ask _him_ to go to the store with me.

"Hmm?" he looked up from the newspaper he was reading, giving me a questioning glance. "Why not ask Kyo or Yuki?" I'd planned for that question.

"I would but Kyo has karate and Yuki has student council activities." So far so good. My plan all along was merely to get him out of the house.

"Well, if they're both gone, I'll accompany you, then." I hadn't planned on that response, not this early. I must admit it almost made me lose my poker face of smiles. I'd planned on him arguing, complaining even. "I'll go get ready." With that he left me standing alone in the dining room.

His behavior was unusual, to say the least. Could Shigure be onto me? No... he can't know. He has only seen my sides of smiles and worry. He does not know of my manipulative side, nor can he know that I may be equal to or superior to him in that arena.

Shigure's POV

She came up to me asking if I would go to the store with her. Does she honestly think me that stupid? I have seen her watching me. I have watched her try to calculate my every move. Tohru believes to have me pegged to the dot. I wonder... what will she do if I play along?

"Hmm?" I pretend to look up. "Why not ask Kyo or Yuki?"

Her expression did not change. It didn't take her but a moment to say "I would but Kyo has karate and Yuki has student council activities."

So that's it. She wants to get me out of the house, where Yuki or Kyo could likely come hopme at any given moment. The fridge and cabinets have already been stocked, and she wouldn't have asked me along to buy groceries. Besides, she'd have been fine going by herself.

Instead of continueing this charade, I told her "Well, if they're both gone, I'll accompany you, then. I'll go get ready." With that I left her standing dumbfounded, though she probably believes me to be fooled. Tohru may play at manipulation, but she has yet to be in complete control of it. Before the night is over, maybe she'll have learned something from her master...


	2. Chapter 2

We walked to the store, further helping to validify my excuse. Inside the store i pretended to examine the strawberries, but said aloud that they were too expensive to buy right now. Shigure merely nodded, agreeing with me. He held his own poker face, which unnerved me for it made me doubt my own.

"Well, it seems we have wasted our time coming to the store. I had planned to make a strawberry shortcake for desert tonight on top of a feast for a dinner, but until the price goes down it seems I shall have to wait. I would have bought the entire meal tonight and needed your help carrying it all home, though now it seems it does not matter." I said, the lie slipping from my tongue like silk. It was a believable excuse, and a reason for needing help on this trip. Hopefully it would cover for my folly earlier.

Again, Shigure nodded. "I understand, but why not just buy the dinner ingredients now so that you won't need to waste another trip to the store later when the price goes down?"

He was going to try and make me lose my cool and blow the whole thing. Shigure had indeed caught on. "The food would probably have gone bad by the time the price drops."

"Then why not just buy the strawberries while they are so expensive, if you plan to just spend a lot of money on the meal to begin with?"

I gave a false modest smile. "While my math skills may not be perfect, I calculated the cost with Yuki as to how much it should cost to buy everything needed for the meal, and only brought that much." It was the truth this time.

"Then why not spend the money on getting us a motel room tonight instead?"

My eyes shot open. The question had been so sudden, I knew it gave myself completely away. Shigure merely smirked as he leaned into me, his lips next to my ear.

"I am not a fool, Tohru. I have seen your eyes. Your grocery store outing was a poor cover story, though you will get points for having one. When you play with fire, be prepared to be burned. Be prepared to be _engulfed _by the flames..." His lips found mine, and even though we were in a public store, I allowed myself to kiss him back with as much passion as he kissed me. His tongue entered my mouth, searching, exploring, caressing.

It felt good to play with fire. It felt better to be burned.

She led me to the grocery store, and tried to act out her supposed reason for going out. She bent down to examine the strawberries. As she went low to a squatting position, although she herself did not notice, her short skirt flared up ever so slightly and flashed more skin than cloth. She was wearing a thong.

Just as quickly as she went down she came back up, turning to me. "Well, it seems we have wasted our time coming to the store. I had planned to make a strawberry shortcake for desert tonight on top of a feast for a dinner, but until the price goes down it seems I shall have to wait. I would have bought the entire meal tonight and needed your help carrying it all home, though now it seems it does not matter."

I nodded to her, amused. "I understand, but why not just buy the dinner ingredients now so that you won't need to waste another trip to the store later when the price goes down?"

"The food would probably have gone bad by the time the price drops." she replied.

"Then why not just buy the strawberries while they are so expensive, if you plan to just spend a lot of money on the meal to begin with?" I countered.

She failed to give the impression of a modest smile. "While my math skills may not be perfect, I calculated the cost with Yuki as to how much it should cost to buy everything needed for the meal, and only brought that much." She actually said the truth on something. Amazing. But enough of this charade, it's time to show your hand, Tohru...

"Then why not spend the money on getting us a motel room tonight instead?"

Her cheeks flamed immediately ass her eyes widened. No one was currently in the aisle we occupied, so I felt no shame in admitting I wanted to have sex with an eighteen year old girl. I leaned in close to her, denying her the chance to escape her to fluster her way out of it. She was caught and had to know it. "I am not a fool, Tohru. I have seen your eyes. Your grocery store outing was a poor cover story, though you will get points for having one. When you play with fire, be prepared to be burned. Be prepared to be _engulfed _by the flames..." I kissed her then, my lips claiming hers in a heated passion play. With my tongue I explored every crevice in her mouth, as a foreplay to what would soon follow. She kissed me back with as much passion I knew she was prepared for it, too.

- - - - -

Well, next chapter will be the ending of this. Sorry, but its just a short story I came up with. Hope you'll enjoy the final installment next time, and please let me know how I did with this chapter, because unless five people tellme, you'll never have the finale! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

My wallet could not afford the cost of a motel room, but it didn't seem to matter. Shigure just popped his head in at the clerk and a key was thrown to him. I've no idea how many times he has been here or done this, but apparently it was enough to get him his own tab started.

As our clothing left our bodies, I found I could care less about how many times he'd been here. With his every caress the thought of how many women he'd spent, possibly in this very room, just faded away.

It started out the way I thought it would in a real love story. With the gentle caresses and the way he just glided our bodies together, it felt more like magic than anything else.

Of course I would forget the reason we were there to begin with.

"Are you ready, Tohru?"

I moaned, his hand squeezing ever so gently upon my breast. "For what?"

"The fun part." His hands drooped low upon my body, easily slipping the white thong I wore down my legs. His fingers traced the outline of my folds, after a moment plunging deep within me.

It was an amazing feeling, yet so foreign I had no idea as to how I should take it. As his fingers slid in and out of me I felt my breath catching, and even more so my body writhing beneath his ministrations. A knot was building up deep within my belly, and as he went faster the knot just grew tighter. When it seemed it would burst the fingers left me empty, and the bed just as much so.

"Shigureeee..." I moaned, frustrated, "you stopped..."

His chuckle could be heard coming from the side of the bed on my left, and turning over I found his bare backside poking out, his head and upper torso pulling something out from under the bed. "I did."

"Why? What are you doing?"

He leaned his head up just enough to see me. "I have been waiting for this for a long time, Tohru. And now that you have so marvelously blown your cover, I'm going to enjoy it." As he went back to digging around beneath the bed I sat back, sighing.

Of course. I did blow it. Now he was going to enjoy it by showing me the ultimate form of manipulation. He was going to bring me to the top and leave me hanging just to bring me back up again.

A small smile played upon my lips as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out. Tonight would be fun...

Shigure's POV

The furry handcuffs I had stored in the room came in handy as Tohru writhed beneath me. She squirmed so much that had it not been for the thin restraints I'd have lost my place buried deep within her thighs, my tongue expertly poking within her folds. The screams of pleasure that issued forth from her small form only pulled me further within her, and the way her legs tightened their grip let me know just when to stop, further tantalizing her from lack of release.

"Shigure..." she groaned, the third time I let her come back down on her own, "you're starting to really become mean."

From my position, she was the one being mean. With her arms pinned over her head, breasts heaving with the harsh breathing I'd left her with, and her legs open to my greedy eyes, she was every bit as torurous to me as I was being to her. The only difference, _I_ wasn't tied up.

Using my arms to pull myself forward, I moved to where I laid with my chest over her core, my arms on the opposite side of her legs and my face even with her chest. "I can become even worse..." I threatened, moving my lips to the small area of skin between her breasts, "I could keep doing so much more to you and leave you tied down for it all..."

"Don't you dare." she spoke so quickly, bringing her face right up next to mine, that it surprised even me, if only for a second.

Instead of letting it get to me, however, I just leaned in further and captured her lips with my own, thoroughly tasting her before moving my lips down her chin and throat, eventually landing on her breast. As my lips teased and nipped at her left nipple, my fingers gave a similar treatment to her right. The more I sucked and tweaked, the more she would squirm beneath me. I was glad while I played that I was so much taller than her. Had my member been up closer to her core as she squirmed I'd have lost it way too soon.

As it was, by the time I finished with her chest I knew I had to end it soon or never be able to start.

Bringing myself back up her body, I pulled Tohru in for another sweet kiss, relishing in the feeling of her lips. As we kissed, my hands slowly undid the handcuffs above her head. I could torture her for hours on end later, but for her first time, as I knew it was, _that_ at least must be done right.

When her hands were at length freed, they slowly wrapped themselves around my shoulders, her fingers threading themselves within my hair, much as mine were ensnared within hers.

"Tohru..." I mumbled between kisses, "for now the game is over."

My body over hers, I cradled her within my arms, making certain that she was comfy before entering her depths. She winced in pain as I filled her completely, but slowly her body grew used to me, and at her urging I moved again. As I pumped she moved her hips to match my own momentum. As we joined together in the most intimate of ways the truth became obvious to me.

Did you know? You did, didn't you? Yes, there's no way you could have missed it. It was just as obvious in your eyes as it was my own. We laughed at everyone and praised ourselves above them all. We were certain that we had everything in control, that we were the masters of manipulation.

How very wrong we were.

As my body moves in yours I can see the look in your eyes. In the throws of passion it is impossible to lie anymore. Neither of us were ever in control. We were the pawns in this game all along.

Yet, even now as we come down from the high of lovemaking, I find I can not end this game just yet. Instead, I shall continue to play with you until we each grow bored of it. That, I believe shall be a day we never see.

_Author's Note: Ok, I know this doesn't fully match the rest of the story, but I'm hoping it ended well enough to keep with the original flow of the story. Hope you liked!_


End file.
